


North Star

by FleetingLight



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetingLight/pseuds/FleetingLight
Summary: Chloe tries to help Eve with a strange request, the good soul that she is. And ends up spilling her deepest emotions out in the open. She pretends it's just an example to help Eve come up with something similar. But as serendipity would have it, her words fall on the ears of the fallen angel. But who is Chloe trying to fool with her pretense? And what will Lucifer's reaction be to Chloe's accidental confessions, when he is already having a devil of a time with his sexy and wild girlfriend Eve?
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Eve, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Eve/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

"So... Eve...", Chloe smiled nervously. "What did you want to talk about?", Chloe asked as she and Eve stepped out of the elevator into the penthouse.

Chloe was still in her work clothes, as Ella had dragged her straight from the precinct to come to Lux for a drink, which she insisted Chloe needed. Chloe's navy blue slacks, lavender shirt and a fitted dark brown jacket already looked worn down and crumpled after a day of hard police work and she felt slightly strange next to Eve, who was dressed as usual in one of her alluring red dresses with red strappy stilettos to match, her tresses flowing down on either side of her face. Chloe's makeup was faded, her hair pulled up in a high ponytail from which a few strands were escaping, whereas Eve had the perfect red pout and her skin looked fresh and dewy like a fruit from Eden itself.

"Chloe", she drawled in her perfect voice, "I don't know how to explain this... but it's kind of personal and I hope you don't mind."

"No, no... it's ok", Chloe smiled and waved her hand to Eve to go on, but her heart was beating a mile a minute. _Personal?_ _What was this about?_ Chloe felt discomfort crawl beneath her skin as she waited for Eve to continue. Eve had spotted Chloe and Ella at the bar and requested if she could talk to Chloe somewhere in private. Chloe had been uncertain and looked at Ella for help. But Ella, already a few drinks down, and already unfocussed, offered nothing but admiring looks at Eve. _How bad could it be?_ Bracing herself, she had come with Eve to the penthouse. Lucifer was out for some business meetings so they could finish off whatever Eve wanted to do, and Chloe could then get out of Lux as fast as possible. 

"I... have noticed... that Lucifer quite admires you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"It's true. He looks up to you, and you are the only one who makes him vulnerable. I don't know what that means really... ", Eve fumbled, uncharacteristically.

"I mean, he really has, what's the word... respect... yes, respect for you."

"Ookaaay...",Chloe shook her head and curiously eyed Eve. _Where is this leading?_

"I want that, that Luce should also look at me... in a different way. I mean we have fun! He knows that he can have loooots of fun with me, not just me, with me and all the others we invite for our..."

"Okay, okay, I get it", Chloe raised her palms in front of her. She was terribly uncomfortable. She didn't want more details about their private life. Jealousy reared its ugly head in the pit of her stomach. She was happy in a way, that Lucifer was happy. And yet, she was not happy.

_Only if..._

"What can I do for him to take me, you know, more seriously? Not just as his fun and sexy girlfriend..."

"I really really don’t know Eve. I think, I think I should be leaving now, if that's all you had to say...", Chloe had no idea what to say to Eve. 

Eve came and stood in front of her, hands held up to stop her. "Please, please Chloe", she was desperate. "Should I dress like you? In these boring plain clothes. Will that change how he looks at me?"

Eve's eyes gleamed with mischief as she rambled on... "Oooh Luce might find that exciting, the _sexy_ me beneath the shabby clothes... Or maybe I should take a police exam and fight crime. But then some crimes are _really_ exciting... I really don't see why drunken driving or bar fights or bashing up your enemies should be punishable. They are just so thrilling, so much fun! Or maybe I should dye my hair blonde... but Luce really loves it when I do that thing with my dark hair, when we...."

"Ookay, okay, stop"... Chloe shook her head again. This conversation kept going into _really weird_ territory again and again and she had had enough of it. And for being the first woman, Eve certainly didn't seem like she was very mature for her age. _Her age!_ _Oh my God. What had her life become. Here Chloe was, in the Devil's own den, hearing about relationship woes from the Devil's girlfriend, the first woman ever, the one who committed the Original Sin._ Chloe shook her head again. 

This was crazy. She should really help Eve and may be then make her escape. Chloe took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. 

"Ok Eve, why don't you just try something else."

"Yeah, sure ... Like what?" Eve looked at Chloe expectantly.

"See ... Lucifer... has all these issues, you know, lurking beneath this super confident and charming personality that he has. I gather that he didn't have a great childhood, and he feels like he is unworthy of a lot of things, which we take for granted for ourselves."

Chloe looked at Eve to see if she was remotely understanding what she was trying to say. Eve was looking at her with a frown. She didn't know what to make of it.

"Look", she continued, "for a long time I didn't believe Lucifer when he said he was the Devil. Okay? I thought he was just delusional and using these metaphors to communicate deep psychological issues".

Eve was listening." And it made me unfair to him. I couldn't ever be a good friend to him. I always wanted, so bad, that he would confide in me, so that I could help him with whatever he was going through." Chloe went and sat on the sofa. It was emotionally tough recollecting the past, with all the mistakes and distrust. "He never could tell me the whole thing because he knew I wouldn't believe him. But you, you Eve, you know him since the very beginning. You know everything about him. Talk to him. Help him figure out his deepest fears and help him get out of that darkness. Help him see that he is worthy of love and that he is ..."

Chloe stopped. Eve's frown had deepened, and she had an incredulous look on her face. "I don't see where you are going with this. First of all, Lucifer, is the Devil. He is powerful and fearless. He _has_ no fears. May be being with you has made him this way, soft. That's not what he is, what he is supposed to be. And secondly, I don't know how he will look at me in a different way if I am so sappy. I sought him out to have fun, to escape boredom. Not to come and begin a sob story!" Eve shrugged, her hands stretched out in front of her, emphasizing the stupidity of Chloe’s suggestion.

Chloe’s shoulders slumped in defeat. She felt bad for Lucifer, felt so much like she could do something for him, had hoped that may be Eve could help him. Eve had different ideas.

"Come on Chloe, come up with something helpful", Eve whined.

"Well... may be... why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"Oh, Luce already knows exactly how I feel about him. I don't have to tell him. I showed him exactly how I feel about him when I wore this costume last time... and he got to unwrap me "...

"Oookay, ookay, Eve. That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean? Why don't you tell me what you would say to Lucifer?"

"How can I do that Eve? What you feel for Lucifer is personal, they are your own feelings, what you feel deep in her heart. Just say them out loud to him."

"Just indulge me Chloe. Like roleplay. Oooh I do that a lot with Lucifer. Imagine that you are me, what would you say."

Chloe stood up from her seat and turned her back to Eve. What would she say to Lucifer, if she ever got a chance to say anything at all? Deep in thought she walked a few steps.

"I would say... No, no, not me... ", she turned towards Eve. "You would say..."

Chloe was awfully nervous now, gesticulating with her hands. Eve encouraged her, nodding her head eagerly.

"You would say...", she turned around again, needing to not look at Eve or anyone, but at the empty skies through the glass doors of the balcony to pull out words from within herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer's muscles twitched and his eyeballs moved restlessly under closed lids, as he chased sleep. He had gone for his business meeting but the other party had failed to turn up. Having spent a wild night up with Eve (many such nights actually), he felt empty when suddenly faced with nothing to do. There seemed to be a tiredness in him of late, which had seeped into his bones, nay, his very soul. He went from party to orgy, from drinks to drugs, with a devilish glint in his eyes and a gleeful smile on his face, days and nights in a row. He had a girlfriend now, who accepted him as the Devil and never objected to anything he did, no matter how reckless or crazy. He was on Earth, had everything he could hope for, his life free from any celestial drama. But he couldn't understand the gnawing hollowness in him, as if he was missing something. He didn't know what or who. So, he threw himself into activities and distractions, anything to escape that constant hum in the back of his mind, trying to whisper uncomfortable secrets he didn't want to hear. He drove back to Lux absently and saw a flash of red in the crowd. Eve. She was carelessly dancing amongst the reveling masses, wild and free. He had been attracted to this once. But he felt like he wanted to be alone, for some time, may be have a drink or three. And so, without saying hello to Eve, he silently went up to the penthouse, guzzled down a bottle of whiskey, and went and flopped down on his armchair in the bedroom. Rocking gently, he floated off in a haze of drowsiness.

As he floated off, his tired brain, conjured up a series of disconnected images. Blue eyes narrowed down and looked at him in annoyance as he passed an inappropriate comment at a crime scene. Warm slim fingers caressed his face and neck as a warm worried voice asked him if he was ok, as he tried to get off the floor after being knocked down by a perp. A blonde head lifting gently, with a soft smile and a glow in her eyes, as he brought her favourite coffee and placed it on her desk. The terror in her eyes as she whispered, "It's all true!". A sticky urchin barreling into him and staring up at him with a toothy grin. A gentle touch on his arm asking him to stop when he crossed boundaries.... It went on and on. It slowly morphed and then there was another dark-haired woman in those images. Asking the blond-haired woman what she should do to have Lucifer look at him differently. 

The random disconnected images seemed to have stabilized into a single flow of words, like a conversation. His restlessness subsided and a warmth suffused him, when he heard his lovely detective's concern over not having been a good friend, of wanting to make him believe he was worthy. And then his girlfriend dismissing the idea. After having heard his detective's gentle concern, Eve's dismissal was jarring. His eyes opened and he looked at the ceiling, at his own self in the mirror above. As the words continued, he realized that the two women in his life were actually, right now, in the penthouse. And the last bits of his dreams were not a dream at all.

He silently and curiously, got up and walked with bare feet towards the entrance of his bedroom. He stopped short when the detective came into view, staring out the balcony and struggling with her words.

"You would say...", Chloe had a faraway look in her eyes, her hands hanging limply by her sides. 

"Lucifer", she started, looking at nothing, and a shiver passed down Lucifer's tall frame. "Before you came into my life, I was happy, and I didn't miss a thing. Now", Chloe whispered the next few words so low that Eve's ears couldn't catch them, "that you are gone, I miss everything we had, the littlest gestures to the biggest adventures." Lucifer's heart stopped for a moment. His hearing was anything but human, they caught Chloe's softest whispers, the lightest quivers in her breath, now that he was paying full attention. 

Chloe's voice choked a little and her eyes were shiny. She continued, her voice louder, for she was doing this for Eve, to help her. So, she recounted her most heart-felt experiences, hoping Eve might be able to do the same for Lucifer. "You stood up for me, fought for me, believed in me, when the whole world didn't, when Dan didn't, when he allowed me to think I was crazy. You didn't listen to me when I asked you to let me go alone, when Malcolm had Trixie. And I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't not listened to me.” Memories of that night made an involuntary shiver rack Chloe’s petite body. Lucifer had an urgent urge to go and soothe his detective. Before he could take a step, the detective was speaking again. “You make me a better detective, teach me to trust my instincts. I can't count how many times your shenanigans led to a break in the case. You saved my life so many times, and I am sorry I forgot that when the time came to truly know you." That nagging emptiness in Lucifer seemed to have lifted a bit, as he stood in wonder, unbelieving, as his brave detective poured her heart out.

The detective cleared her throat. "You remember to bring me my favourite coffee, and lemon squares. But that's not the sweetest thing about you. The sweetest thing is that you bring Ella coffee too and get the best donuts for everyone in the precinct." Chloe smiled at the memory. "You annoy the hell out of me and can make me smile in a trice. You will never learn to knock, and you take the time to cook for me, nothing fancy but food just the way I like it. You call Trixie 'spawn' and 'offspring' and 'sticky urchin', never by her own name, and yet you would play games with her and let her paint your face. You steal snacks from the vending machine... sleep on stakeouts..." She scoffed. "The only times I can speak my heart out to you, coward that I am."

 _She did? What an idiot had he been then?_ What all did he miss when he slept on stakeouts? Of course, the Devil _never_ slept on stakeouts...

By this time, Chloe was so getting washed away in her own emotions, flooding out as if the walls of the dam holding them in had broken, that she didn't try to temper her words for Eve or try to hold in the tears threatening to spill over.

"You came into my life, like a storm, unannounced and unpredictable, stubborn and unyielding, and my heart which I didn't know was in pieces, healed and came together, felt warm and looked after, in the fury and force that you brought with you, the rage and the irreverence." Chloe, ever practical, ever frugal, unleashed the force of her love for this divine being, yet one who was so annoyingly human and an annoying human, in words no one ever imagined her capable of speaking, so much pain and so much reverence, strewn across the whispers of her soul. Lucifer was awestruck. He had never felt more divine, and more human, in his eons of existence, than he felt at that moment. He was confounded. He felt emotions of all kinds, new and old, familiar and unknown, invading his well-fortressed heart, leading to utter chaos in his chest.

"You are the north star in my life. When it feels like I sail through dark nights and rough waters, I look upto you to guide me, with the fierce sacrifices and unending generosity that you have shown again and again, even though you say you are evil. But that's the saddest thing. A star can be a guiding light and be a thing of beauty one can lift one's eyes up to in the night skies, but it's so far away, so high above, that try as I might, mortal that I am, no matter how hard I reach out, I can never hope to touch it... or hold it... or have it..."

And with this Lucifer's heart got healed and broke all at the same time. 

Chloe abruptly stopped, coming back to her senses. She sneaked her hand up to her face, wiped her tears and took a deep breath in. She turned around, avoiding looking at Eve’s eyes and started in a high-pitched voice. “So, that’s that. You can talk to Lucifer in your own way. I absolutely must get going now. All the best. Bye”. And Chloe was out of there in a flash.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were filled with immense mental and emotional churning for both Lucifer and Chloe. Chloe simply had no case, no action in life to distract her from her feelings, from which she had been hiding and which had tumbled out of the stuffed closet that was her heart, as soon as the doors were yanked open. Lucifer barged in on Linda at the oddest of hours, desperately trying to make sense of all the new and strange sensations performing acrobatics of the highest order inside his poor heart. _Damn the Detective. Even when they were no longer around each other, she managed to perplex him out of his mind with just one appearance._

A few days later, and with still no case and piles of paperwork to do, which did nothing to help Chloe distract her mind from … _nope, she wasn’t going to think of him, back to the files_ … Chloe’s nose caught the fragrance of her favourite coffee, strong and invigorating and at the same time she became aware of a gentle buzz go around the precinct. Lifting her eyes from the files she had been trying to focus on since breakfast but kept failing at, since she kept drifting off to memories of a tall, dark and handsome civilian consultant, she saw the aforesaid consultant surrounded by officers greeting him excitedly and indulging in the boxes of donuts placed on a table. Three coffees in hand, Lucifer’s chocolate eyes met the detective’s blue ones and he flashed her a nervous smile from afar. Making his way to her from amidst the happy policemen and women, he placed a coffee on Chloe’s desk and noticed the happy grin on her face. Feeling a bit at ease with the welcome, he mumbled something and went to Ms. Lopez’s lab to hand her the coffee he got for her. A few minutes later, having escaped the enthusiastic hugs and gushing questions from the forensic scientist, Lucifer made his way to the detective’s desk, pulled a chair and sat down beside her, his own coffee in hand. Both silently drank their coffee, unable to say anything to each other.

“Lucifer!”

“Detective!”

They started at the same time, after deciding the silence was getting uncomfortable.

“You go first, Detective”, Lucifer waved his hand.

“Long time no see…”, Chloe was awkward. “We don’t have a case Lucifer, so unless you want to help with piles of paperwork… “

“I am glad. That there is no case. Not that I have any special proclivity towards paperwork, no. You know that, Detective. I mean I was hoping you wouldn’t be running off to a crime scene or after a suspect when I came in… I didn’t come looking for a murder to solve.”

“Oh, I see”, Chloe was disappointed. Maybe he needed a favour from one of the officers. Lucifer was not talking to Chloe like before, so it was unlikely he came for her.

“Detective, would you… do you mind talking to me somewhere a bit more private?”

“Yeah… yeah sure… Interrogation room?”

“I don’t want to do this inside the precinct. Would you walk with me to the park across the road, Detective?”

Chloe was surprised. _What is it that Lucifer had to say for which he wanted to go to the park?_ If he was here seeking romantic advice like Eve, she would just scream and run out. He had Linda for that. After listening to Eve the other day, and having her own meltdown, she didn’t have the patience to do this with Lucifer any more.

Seeing her hesitation, Lucifer was quick to chime in. “I won’t keep you long from your boring paperwork, Detective”, Lucifer tried to throw her a mischievous smile. “You have my word.”

“And your word is your bond”, Chloe eased up.

“Well, yes Detective. You know me well.”

Lucifer gave a mock bow and waved his hand to indicate he would follow after the detective.

A couple of minutes later saw them seated on a park bench, under a tree. Nobody was in sight, people busy with work in the late morning.

“Detective…” Lucifer turned towards Chloe, sitting up straight.

Chloe nodded, willing him to go on, now her attention completely on the nervous Devil.

“Chloe”, he had her now, taking her name. “I … I don’t want to be the north star.”

_What? WHAT?_

_How?_

_When?_

_No… nononononononono…_

_How again?_

Chloe’s wide blue eyes did a great job of portraying with intense clarity, everything that was crossing her mind.

“I was there. That day. I am touched, that you think I am… your north star! I am the Devil, Chloe and only you, have been able to look at me thus and crown me with such lofty praise, which I am certain I have done nothing to deserve. But I am… I can’t… I don’t want to be your north star.”

“Oh!”, Chloe’s mouth opened silently as her heart dropped. So, this is what it was about. Lucifer had heard her pour her heart out that day, and he felt responsible enough to come and relieve her of any illusions or expectations she might have of him. _Another rejection!_ Of course, he was with another woman, and he had to tell her, especially when she had stood in his own home and made a foolish teary display of her affections.

“I understand, Lucifer. I am so sorry that you had to see that… see me say all those things. I completely get it; you are in a committed relationship. I will do nothing and say nothing to get in the way of that. If you think your being a consultant with the LAPD is getting in the way of that, I would understand if you … if you wanted to… ” _resign,_ she thought but couldn’t speak it.

Chloe stood up and wrung her hands. Her eyes flitted nervously to the flower beds near the bench.

Lucifer was flummoxed. _What was the Detective trying to say?_

Before he would lose courage, he thought he should just speak about what he had come to say, what he felt, regardless of the fact that he couldn’t understand what was going on in the detective’s mind at all. Just as the good doctor had suggested.

“I broke up with Eve.”, he blurted out.

“What?”

“I realized that what I felt for her was far less than… than… it seemed like fun to be with her and to be accepted. But I missed everything that _we_ had… What I am trying to say is…”

Lucifer swallowed and took a step towards the detective where she was standing with an unreadable expression on her face, her hands now dangling on her sides. He extended his hands carefully and held both her hands in his and brought their hands between them. Taking a deep breath, he looked straight into the detective’s eyes, and spoke, “I don’t want to be just your north star, which you cannot touch, cannot have and cannot hold. I want to be yours… completely… to do with me whatever you please to do. I want you to touch me, Chloe... to hold me... to have me. Will you… ?”

Happiness bloomed in Chloe’s heart and before she knew it, she had closed the distance between them and was squeezing the fallen angel to within an inch of his life. _Her Lucifer. Her dear darling Lucifer. How she had missed him!_ She had least expected the turn of events, and her heart wouldn’t stop dancing. She held on to Lucifer for God knows how long, and Lucifer wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face in her hair and felt light and elevated after a long time. No amount of partying or sex or drugs, nothing matched how he felt now, wrapped in his detective’s embrace, all their feelings for each other out in the open and exuberantly dancing a victory dance under the old sycamore tree beneath which they stood in the park, something akin to the dappled sunlight doing its own dance as it streamed through the canopy of leaves above them in the breeze.

And later that night, when Lucifer and Chloe would dance under the stars in Lucifer’s balcony, they would look up at the north star in the sky, and be glad that they were not _just_ the north star to each other, holding each other such that they would never let go.

***The End***


End file.
